helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Maeda Yuki
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Ehime Prefecture, Japan |Row 4 title = Genres |Row 4 info = Japanese pop, Enka |Row 5 title = Occupations |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2000–2012 |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = zetima (2003-2004) Rice Music (2004-2012) |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Akagumi 4, SALT5, H.P. All Stars, Elder Club}} Maeda Yuki（前田有紀, Born August 28, 1979 in Ehime Prefecture, Japan）is a Japanese singer. Maeda joined Hello! Project and became a soloist in 2000, debuting her first single "Naki Usagi" under the renowned enka label Teichiku. She has been in the Hello! Project shuffle units: SALT5, Akagumi 4 (as Shinoda Miho replacement), and H.P. All Stars. She graduated with the rest of the Elder Club in 2009. Biography thumb|Maeda Yuki 2000 On April 04, 2000, She made her first appearance on "Idol o Sagase" (also her first TV debut). Where she also first meet with Iida Kaori. During the show, Iida had said that her dream was to be a manager. For the show she became the manager of Itsuki Hiroshi, and she was able to make it a success. Following this management it was suggested she would be the manager of Maeda Yuki. To make Maeda a TV regular, Iida made her go on "Hello! Morning" a lot, and from April 2000, she became a new member of Hello! Project. In April of 2000, She did a Hometown Concert 2000 "charity concert Hiroshi Itsuki" and Istsuki in front of "rabbit squeal" to unveil. She ran in the "Itsuki Hiroshi Mihama 12th marathon" (1.8km Parent-marathon). She also did the Hi girls nationwide Meeting Relay. On April 12, 2000, She released her first single "Naki Usagi". In 2000, She joined the shuffle group, Akagumi 4. After Danielle's graduation from the group, Maeda Yuki took her lines from the song. 2001 On January 1, 2001, She released her second single "Tokyo You Turn". On January 20, 2001, She presented songs at three events in Nagoya. On March 31, 2001, She was apart of "FamilyMart presents! Hallo! Project Athletes" in Saitama Super Arena. 2002 In 2002, she participated on several of the "Douyou Pops series releases". On February 21, 2002, She released her third single "Tokyo Yoimachigusa". 2003 In 2003, she joined the shuffle unit SALT5. In the group she sang her first rap song, "GET UP! Rapper". On July 16, 2003, She released her fouth single "Tokyo Kirigirisu". 2004 In mid-2004 she was transferred to another Up-Front Works label, Rice Music. In 2004, She was apart of H.P. All Stars which was the Hello! Project Shuffle Unit. Unlike previous (and following) years, where there had been three sepearate units, H.P. All Stars was the only shuffle unit of the year. Also unlike previous years, H.P. All Stars consisted of members from all of Hello! Project at the time and not just members from Morning Musume. On January 1, 2004, She released her fifth single "Sarasara no Kawa". On September 29, 2004, She released her sixth single "Nishi Shinjuku de Atta Hito ". 2006 In 2006, she appeared on the Hello! Project show "Uta Doki! Pop Classics" as a semi-regular. On July 26, 2006, She released her seventh single "Omae no Namida wo Ore ni Kure". 2007 On September 26, 2007, She released her eighth single "Ai Ai Daiko". 2009 On March 31 2009 when she graduated from Hello! Project along with the rest of the Elder Club. On February 25, 2009, She released her ninth single "Kenchana ~Daijoubu~". She also released her first album, Maeda Yuki – Zenkyoku Shuu ~Kenchana~ on September 9, 2009. 2010 On April 4, 2010, She released her tenth single "Mianeyo ~Gomennasai~". 2012 On June 22, Maeda Yuki announced through her blog that she would be married and was five months pregnant, and that she would retire from her singing career. In November, Maeda posted on Twitter that she gave birth to a daughter. Profile *'Name': Maeda Yuki (前田有紀) *'Nicknames:' Yukidon *'Birth date': *'Birthplace': Ehime Prefecture, Japan *'Raised': Kochi Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type': A *'Star Sign:' Virgo *'Hobbies:' Watching movies, taking pictures, listening to favorite CDs *'Favorite colors:' Light blue, black, red *'Favorite flowers:' Roses, baby's breaths *'Favorite season:' Summer *'Favorite words:' Effort, sympathy *'Favorite food:' Chicken, fruits *'Disliked food:' Salmon roe *'Moto:' "Ring Angel Hair" (laughs) *'Shuffle units': **2000: Akagumi 4 (Second Generation) **2003: SALT5 **2004: H.P. All Stars **2009: Elder Club *'Up-Front PROMOTION:' **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) Singles Featured In SALT5 *GET UP! Rapper H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Discography Singles Albums Other Albums / Compilation Albums *Itsuki Hiroshi Duet Special Selection 14 *Saishin Enka! Hayari Uta Best 16 *Nagoya Misonoza Koen Live 2002 "Uta Mai Sou" *Enka kyouen! Saishin Hayari-uta *Petit Best series *Douyou Pops series Concerts *Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoizo!~ (#6 Chigiri (契り)) *Uta Doki! (Mou Ichido Aitai (もう一度逢いたい)) *Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ (#5 Yosakoi Setsu (よさこい節 )) *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A Happy New Power! Shirogumi~ *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ *Hello Project Concert Tour Winter 2007 ~Elder Club THE CELEBRATION~ DVD *Hello! Project Douyou Eizou shuu Ponkikies21 *Atarashii Douyou *Itsuki Hiroshi 55sei Happy Birthday Concert in Yokohama Arena *Showa Kayou Teater Shyuuchakueki *Gekidan Senior Graffiti Yokosuka Story *Gekidan Senior Graffiti Showa Kayo Theater - Far Away Trivia *Since her debut, she has released on average one single per year. *She is known for having a shy nature and often appears timid in front of cameras. *She is in no way related to the former Whiteberry vocalist of the same name. *Iida Kaori is the main reason why Maeda became a part of Hello! Project. * She also got the nickname Yukidon from Iida. * She didn't have her first charting single, "Tokyo Kirigirisu", until she signed with the Up-Front Works label, zetima in 2003. * She is one of the few enka soloists under Hello! Project. *She shares the same surname as former S/mileage member Maeda Yuuka, and former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Maeda Irori. External Links * Official Site * Official Blog * Fan Site Category:1979 births Category:Elder Club Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Akagumi 4 Category:SALT5 Category:Soloist Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Blood type A Category:Members from Ehime Category:August Births Category:2000 additions Category:2009 departures Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Rice Music Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Maeda Yuki Category:Maeda Yuki Singles Category:Zetima Category:Members who are married Category:Virgo Category:Members from Kochi Prefecture